Daydreaming
by Eva Loves You
Summary: Hairspray fan fiction about PennyCorny. I hope you guys like it and review :


Penny watched as the council continued to dance during the taping of "The Corny Collins Show". At first, she came everyday to support her best friend Tracy, since she h ad no friends on the council but now Tracy had just has many friends among the group as Amber and didn't really need her there. Lately, she had been coming just for him. She was just using Tracy as an excuse. It was a thrill for her to just look at him sing and dance. He was so sexy with his blue eyes and big grin. She just loved his suits; they looked so sexy on his gorgeous body. Corny Collins was the sexiest guy in Baltimore! How can Tracy have a crush on Link with Corny around? How could anyone? Were they completely blind?

The show was finally over and she watched as he headed to his dressing room. He flashed a smile at her as he walked by. She smiled back and her heart fluttered. He smiled at her! Corny Collins had actually smiled at her! Maybe he did like her, after all! She sat back and closed her eyes.

_She was dressed in a beautiful white dress that reached her ankles and had a slit up the middle. She had taken her hair out of its usual ponytails and was wearing it down in curls. The Corny Collins show was in the middle of being taped and Link was singing a slow song. Everyone else in the council was slow dancing with each other. Penny was the only person not dancing besides him. She looked at him from across the room. He was wearing a blue suit that brought out the color of his eyes. He noticed her starting at him and locked eyes with her. He starts to make his way to her and she walks towards him. It feels like the music has stopped and there was no one else in the room. They met in the middle of the dance area and he held his hand out for her and she took it and he held her so close she could smell his cologne and the mouthwash scent on his breath. He pulled back for a second and said "Penny, I've been look at you for quite some time now. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Penny smiled. Who knew that he would like her with girls like Amber and Shelly walking around?_

"_Corny I've been waiting for you to say that for a long time," she said dreamily. They started to slow dance with the music in the background._

"_Penny, I'm hopelessly in love with you and have been ever since I first saw you that day Tracy auditioned for the show." He said._

"_I love you too Corny for longer then you can ever imagine." They stopped dancing and looked at each other for a second then he reached down and kissed her on the lips and pulled back. "I can't believe I'm finally kissing you." He said._

"_It's a dream come true," She agreed as they started to kiss again. She started to run her hands through his soft brown hair and he let his hands slip down to her bottom. She opened her mouth so he could put his tongue inside of hers. It was a long passionate kiss. The one she had been waiting for since she first started watching his show. _

_They finally pulled apart and she looked into his blue eyes again. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Penny Pingleton. Let's leave Baltimore tonight and elope." She didn't know what to say at first. She was happy but worried at the same time. "What about my mom and your show? Can we really leave everything behind?" He kissed the back of her hand and then said "I don't care about any of that darling as long as I have you I don't need anything else. Will you marry me, Penny?" He said getting down on one knee right then and there._

"Yes I will!" She cried loudly.

"Yes you will what?" Tracy said. Penny saw her best friend looking at her like she was crazy. She saw Amber and Tammy walking by whispering and laughing. They must have heard her, too. She felt her face burn up in embarrassment. She couldn't believe it was all just some dumb fantasy! But it felt so real! "Are you okay, Penny?" Tracy asked looking at her sad face. "Yeah sure." She said. They were walking towards the exit when Penny saw Corny walking towards the. He was wearing one of his big grins. Penny smiled. Maybe her fantasy will come true after all…

"Hi Tracy," he said when he reached them which disappointed Penny. He didn't even acknowledge her presence! "Great job on the show today. I'm really glad you're a part of the council now." He said

"Thanks Corny." Tracy said smiling at him. For a split second, Penny was jealous of her friend. At least Corny talked to her! "Oh do you remember my best friend?" Tracy asked suddenly. Corny looked at Penny confused and said "Sure, you're um..."

"Penny, I come here everyday," she said sadly. "You do?" he asked surprised. Penny nodded sadly "Right well it's nice to meet you. I'll see you tomorrow Tracy," he said and walked away. Penny looked down at the floor. She was so disappointed because he didn't even remember her name or the fact that she came here every day! Looks like she and Corny were only going to exist in her daydreams.


End file.
